


Got my wolf.

by orphan_account



Series: My Alpha [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf, creaturefic, sex smutt, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a pervert a 27 year old virgin, pervert.</p><p>Castiel is looking through his front window getting off on his hot neighbor across the street. But Deans staring straight at him. He cant see what hes doing from that far away. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got my wolf.

Castiel was laying on his couch with a studded dildo with a knott up his ass, staring at his neighbor across the street. Hes not sure how he got to that point but he couldnt resist when he just got his new toy, then dean came out to work on his car. Bonus he didnt have his shirt. Now how could Castiel pass up an opportunity like this? Even though he felt like a pervert, a 27 year old virgin pervert but a pervert none the less.

So here he was on his couch dildo up his ass and working himself up to push the knott in. Imagining it was deans. He didnt think dean was a werewolf. That would just be too good to be true. Not to mention hes pretty sure hes straight. But from inside his living room he was safe to fantasize and want. 

Not to mention the last time he went to go say hi to dean he left his curtains open to see if he could see into his house during the day. To his delight he couldnt see in and if he couldnt see in dean couldnt see in. He remembered being giddy with the thought of being able to watch dean work on his car with no one noticing. 

Yup he decided he was a pervert and a creep.

It has never gone this far though.

He never even thought about doing what he was currently doing until he got his new toy. But here he was with half lidded eyes softly moaning, while slowly moving the dildo out and back in. He gasped deans named when the toy brushed against his prostate and arched his back. Thats when he noticed deans head snap up. 

Castiel froze and watched as dean turned out and seemed to stare right into the house. Right at him. Castiel froze. Theres no way dean can see him. He checked and his eyes were 20/20 thank you very much. His eyes scanned to all his windows which were all shut. No way he could have heard that either. Even if the windows were open. But now dean was leaning against the impala, arms crossed and still looking at his house.

What was he looking at? 

Castiel was to scared to move and he couldnt tear his eyes away from dean. Till dean moved off the impala and started walking to his house.

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Castiel moved his still hard, leaking cock up under is underwear and fastened his jeans up. He heard the knock on the door. He shoved his lube and toy under the couch cushions. He thew open a couple of the other curtains in the living room, checked himself in the hallway mirror and opened the door.

"Hello dean"  
"Hey Cas, hadnt seen you for awhile thought id come by for a coffee or somthing" When dean said the last castiel could have sworn he saw his eyes glint with a little yellow.

"Yes of course dean, do come in, How would you like your coffee?" Dean kicked off his shoes and headed to the living room and cas could have sworn he inhaled the room when he walked in. 

"Blacks just fine Cas" He flashed him a toothy grin. Castiel seemed to swallow, dean watched the movement and the grin turned into a smirk. 

"Alright just make yourself at home, i just brewed a fresh pot. Be right back" Dean just nodded but his eyes kept roaming around the room, he seemed to be looking for something. 

Castiel grabbed two mugs from his cupboard and proceeded to internally freak out. He thought that dean coming over would make his boner disappear when the only thing it managed to do was make it worse. He leaned on the counter and groaned in frustration. 

"You alright in there cas?" _oh god he heard that did he have super hearing or somthing?_

"Yes dean i'm fine" Castiel poured the two coffees, took a deep breath and headed to the living room.

He almost dropped the coffees.

The was dean arm draped across the back of the couch with the dildo in his hand. Castiel felt his face heat up and he lowered his eyes. 

"Now cas why dont you put those mugs down and come sit next to me hmm" Castiel didnt realize he followed deans orders till he was sat next to him. What the fuck just happened. Dean seemed to be pleased with his actions. His hand had moved to the back of Castiels neck and was rubbing small circles into it. 

"Now cas want to tell me who you were thinking of while you were fucking yourself earlier?" Castiel felt his face go hotter then it already was.

"N-no one is particular" Apparently that wasnt the right answer. Dean grabbed his chin and turned him to face him. His eyes were yellow. His eyes looked like a wolfs. _Oh my god._ Castiel whimpered. As realization hit. _well guess he could see and hear me after all_

"That is not the right answer care to try again?" Castiel just stared into those yellow eyes and gulped. Deans eyes tracked the movement again. He licked his lips and leaned in by his ear.

"I heard you say my name Castiel. I thought I imagined it but i saw you through the window. Thought i couldnt see you hmm?" Castiel shook his head and cast his eyes down in shame. Dean tilted his head up till he looked back up again.

"None of that angel, here i was thinking that i would take things slowly. When what you wanted all along was my knott" Castiels heart rate picked up and his cock twitched, still hard in his jeans, it was painful. Dean leaned in and sniffed castiels neck and hmmed. 

"I can smell your arousal angel. Would you like me to knott you?" He held up the dildo "I know you didnt take this one yet" He leaned in close. "Mine is much bigger" Castiel couldnt take the teasing anymore, He grabbed the back of deans head and crashed his lips to his. Dean growled low in his throat and moved castiel on his back. 

"None of that angel, be good for your alpha and do what i say" Castiels eyes went wide. _Oh fuck an alpha_ Alphas always had the largest knotts and if the knotted someone they would never let them go. Ever. Castiel felt a little fear trickle in through the arousal. Dean nuzzled against his neck.

"Too late for second thoughts Castiel you are mine, now take me to your room" Castiels mind went blank. He stood up grabbed deans head and headed upstairs to his room. Once again he found himself confused. He looked around the room. _what the actual fuck_

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed" Castiel did as he was told. This time he was slightly aware of what he was doing. When he wsa one the bed dean raked his eyes over his body and castiel felt himself shiver. _what am i doing? what is wrong with me?_ his mind was in overdrive but his body wanted. Oh god did he want. He watched as dean removed his shirt and jeans. Licked his lips as dean hooked his thumbs in the band of his boxers and gasped when he saw deans cock. _that isnt going to fit_

Dean smirked at him as he crawled over him.

"Dont worry angel i got you" He licked a strip up castiels neck and nibbled his ear. Castiel lifted his hips to gain some kind of friction on his leaking cock. He groaned deep in his throat. Dean lifted himself up and bit at the reaction. He stared down at Castiel. "Has anyone touched you before?" Castiel could feel himself blush and shook his head no. Deans face took on a possessive look and he growled. 

"I'm the only one you will ever have, i'm going to knott you angel, your going to be mine" He took castiels mouth with his and he seemed to devour it. Cas could only groan and buck underneath him. Deans hands were every where. And his mouth started to follow where his hands went. Dean licked up his cock and pushed a finger in his ass. He was still loose from his earlier attempt to fuck himself. 

"Sorry angel" Was all he said before he moved up over castiel and started to push in. Castiel eyes started to water but he groaned. He felt so stretched so full. It burned but he loved it. He arched his back which caused dean to bottom out.

"Fuck cas" Dean paused. His breathing labored. Castiel figured he must be letting him get used to the feeling. _god feels so good_ Castiel moved a little and gasped when white hot electricity shot up his spine. 

"Oh god dean move please" He moved out a tiny bit and pushed slowly inside and castiel felt the electricity again. _oh fuck faster_ Dean kept up the slow movements but all castiel wanted was hard and fast. He also wanted that fucking knott.  
Dean hit that spot again. Cas arched his back and cried out. 

"Dean! Alpha please! Harder!" Dean growled into castiels neck and snapped his hips forward hard. Castiel screamed. God it felt so good. Dean was at the pace castiel craved. He could feel the pressure starting to grow. Dean seemed to sense in.

"Dont come till i tell you to" Castiel whimpered at the order. But it didnt seem to register he reached down to grab his cock but dean pinned his arm above his head and growled.

"You will come on my cock untouched" Castiel whimpered again. Something catched on his rim then. His eyes went wide. Dean looked up from where he had been nipping and sucking at castiels kneck. He captured Castiels mouth with his own and shoved into him hard. Castiel screamed into his mouth. Deans knott was huge and it was still growing. It hurt but oh fuck did it feel good. Dean could know only push forward but with the knott being locked in it kept his dick against Castiels prostate. 

"Oh fuck dean, please, please let me come" He was aching, just on the edge but his body just wouldnt find release.  
"Not yet angel"  
"Alpha please!" Castiel had tears slipping from his eyes, he needed to come. Deans movements became harsher. Trying to push in harder. Castiel felt the knott swell even more. Until he felt dean burst.  
"Come" He growled and bit castiels neck. Castiel screamed.

"Fuck! Alpha"  
Then proceeded to pass out. 

 

Castiel woke a little while later. He looked at his alarm clock. 6:15 pm. _did that actually happen?_  
He moved to sit up and felt pain. There was his proof that it happened. He heard someone moving around in his kitchen. Castiel grabbed his house coat and proceeded to limp downstairs. He then decided he hated stairs. 

When he got to the kitchen he spotted dean cooking. He didnt have a shirt on his jeans hung low on his hips and his back.....castiel gasped.  
Deans back was full of scratch marks and some of them had dried blood. Dean turned around and grinned.

"hey angel made us some lamb burgers, hope you dont mind" Castiel looked at dean. He sniffed the air and it smelt delicious.  
"Thats fine dean" Castiel started to move towards the cupboard to get a glass and dean winced. He walked over to castiel and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry for being ruff angel" Castiel nuzzled into dean. He wasnt ashamed to admit he loved it. His first time was perfect. Then he remembered that he was just knotted by an alpha. Who also bit him castiel touched the bite on his neck.

"Dean am i yours?" Dean kissed the top of his head, but he also tensed at the same time.

"Yes angel your mine" dean squeezed him possessively and growled. Castiel knew he should feel fear or reluctance or horror. But he didnt he felt safe, calm, treasured. As far as he knew he never felt that way before.

"Alright alpha" He leaned up, kissed deans cheek and moved to go sit down.  
Dean grabbed his arm before he sat, lifted castiel onto the table and gently pushed his shoulders down.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"You know about werewolves saliva" It was more a statement then a question. Castiel thought for a moment and ya he knows. Werewolves saliva held healing properties in it. Something to do with helping mates after being.......oh. Castiel just realized what dean meant when he felt a tongue lick against his sore hole. His back arched and he cried out. Dean took that as a good sign and kept lapping at castiel like he was a tasty treat. Castiel heard dean grown low in his throat.

"God angel taste so good" He pushed his tongue in past the rim. Deans tongue was long and was licking inside till he found the bundle of nerves. 

"Oh fuck alpha there please" Dean growled and thrust his tongue in and out constantly hitting that spot. Castiels orgasm hit him. He was shocked when he came with deans name on his lips. Dean puled back and licked his lips. 

"Such a good mate coming on my tongue" Castiel went bright red. "Hey none of that now. It strokes my alpha ego knowing i can make you come untouched with my cock and tongue" 

Castiel moved off the table after dean cleaned him up. He saw the buldge in the front of deans jeans. Castiel moved to touch it but dean grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. Castiel looked up shocked. 

"What about you?"  
"Your ass might be feeling a bit better now but i dont want to knott you again so soon. You need to get used to it first. Now burgers are done go sit down" Dean turned castiel around and swatted his ass. Castiel only flinched a little when he sat down. Dean placed a burger and homemade wedges infront of him then sat down beside him. Castiel looked over and smiled, watching dean eat.

_Got my wolf_


End file.
